New York, New York
by sully vann
Summary: Rachel and Finn have a really good time on the glee club's senior trip.


New York, New York

R

Summary: Rachel and Finn have a really good time on the glee club's senior trip.

Notes: Started this very early on in the season, so hopefully no one seems incredibly OOC.

Complete

--

Senior year, senior trip. Finn had been planning and waiting for his senior trip since freshmen year, but when the glee club decided to go on an alternative trip than the rest of the school, using their winnings from regionals, he gladly put his name at the top of the list. A few Broadway shows sounded a hell of a lot better than three days straight at a theme/water park with Puck and Quinn and the rest of his stupid 'friends'.

Mr. S and Miss Pilsbury decided to go out to dinner, someplace on the Green?, after the play, but the glee kids just wanted some good ol' New York style pizza. They found a late night diner and Finn laughed as Artie made faces out of their toppings, Tina and Mercedes fought over the last piece of pineapple pizza, and then Kurt had an idea – alcohol.

A plan was quickly devised by the bored teens. They'd go to a connivence store. Tina, Rachel, and Mercedes would distract the cashier by needing directions, or if all else failed, boobs. While they did this, Finn and Kurt would load Artie and his chair down with booze. No one suspects a kid in a wheelchair.

--

"Chug, chug, chug!" The kids sang out as Kurt downed a bottle of Guinness and slapped it on the table in the middle of the living room.

"Done!" Kurt said a little too loudly, swiping at the piece of hair that fell into his face. "Stupid hair!"

"Uh oh!" Mercedes replied, giggling. "If he's mad at his hair, he's had enough to drink. Kid loves his hair." She sighed, gesturing to the large bag of hair products on the floor under the table, all with labels reading Kurt.

"He needs some coffee or food." Tina said, hoisting herself up onto the sofa.

"I saw a McDonald's two streets over," Finn offered. "I think Mr. Schue might be mad if we charged room service to our room."

"I'm kind of hungry," Artie stated. "I'll go if you guys want to."

"Lesss do it!" Kurt replies, stumbling as he stands.

"I'll go," Mercedes says. "Someone has to keep his drunk ass in check."

"I'll go, too," Tina replies, standing and then offering Mercedes a hand to help her up.

"You two wanna come?" Mercedes asks as Artie wrangles Kurt into a coat and towards the door of their suite.

"I'm not very hungry," Finn said. "I ate, like, half a pizza at the diner."

"I'm already in my pajamas, I'm not going anywhere," Rachel said, indicating her matching cotton tee shirt and shorts set.

"Okay," Tina replied as she and Mercedes made their way towards the door. "You two play nice!" Mercedes called out as the foursome left the room.

"Whew!" Rachel said, flopping back on the bed. "I feel like I could just sleep for years."

"Yeah," Finn said. "I had no idea that Broadway wasn't, like, a building. It's a very, very large street and there is a lot of walking involved in getting to and from the shows."

"Oh, Finn," Rachel laughed.

"What?" Finn replied, feigning hurt.

"Nothing Finn. I'm sleepy." She said, snuggling up to the pillow.

"That's just the alcohol talking!" Finn replied, leaning over to her. "Come on, I was going to order a movie from pay-per-view and I hate watching movies alone."

"I know, Finn," Rachel said, her voice muffled from the pillow. "But I love sleep."

"I know what'll keep you up," Finn began, reaching over her and tickling her sides gently.

"No!" Rachel said, snapping up. "No tickling. I'm up!"

"Uh-huh." Finn said, lunging for her without warning. Suddenly Rachel's arms were pinned above her head with one of Finn's hands and the other was tickling her mercilessly.

"Fi-innn!" She squealed, wiggling around under him. "Stop!"

Finn's eyes darkened as Rachel continued to squirm.

"Rachel Berry, you are doing that on purpose." He said, releasing her hands but not moving away from her.

"What?" Rachel said, smiling innocently. "I'm not doing...anything." She said, wiggling a bit more.

"That's, ah, dangerous territory." Finn said, shifting against her body. "Wonderful, dangerous territory." He sighed, leaning his head against hers.

"I know we've been drinking, Finn," Rachel started. "But I also know we've rounded third base more times than I can count."

"Mhhm," Finn said, kissing her neck. "Third base is nice, though."

"Yes," Rachel agreed, moving so he could better access her neck. "And you've been a gentleman for stopping and waiting time and time again."

"I'd never make you do something you didn't want to do," Finn replied, sitting up a bit to look at Rachel.

"I know," Rachel said. "But I really, really want to do this." She grinned wickedly as she pushed Finn back into the bed.

"You do always know what you want." Finn said before Rachel caught his lips.

Rachel nodded and raised her body to touch his, causing his breath to hitch. "Rachel!" He gasped, breaking away from her lips a bit.

Rachel grinned as his lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone, then towards her shoulders. He pressed hot kisses against her as she felt his erection against her legs. She reached in-between their bodies and passed her hand over his cock once, twice, three times before he moans and presses against her harder.

"I want to be on top of you," Rachel breathed, moving out from their tangled legs. Finn groaned as Rachel rearranged herself and straddled his ever-hardening crotch. "Let's get rid of this," She said, indicating his shirt. Finn lifted his body from the bed and let her take it off.

"Your turn," He grinned, tugging at the hem of her shirt before she let him slip it over her head. Rachel shivered as her bare breasts met the air. Finn stared hungrily before Rachel lowered her body completely on his and began kissing his neck, trailing down to his nipples. She flicked them with her tongue, then bit his left one gently, grinning against him as she felt his heart start beating faster and faster as she worked her way down, down past his abs and his bellybutton and then she was at his belt buckle. She dipped her finger into his waistband, gently touching the skin at the top of his boxers, causing Finn to hiss. She tried to undo his buckle with one hand, but after a few agonizing minutes, Finn reached down and quickly undid it. Rachel looked up at him and was met with a wicked grin.

"Sorry, I got impatient," Finn explained, blushing a little.

Rachel just grinned as she tugged at his pants, taking them off and flinging them on the floor before grazing both of his hips gently with his hands, something she knows he loves. Soon his pressing up into the air, pressing against nothing, and Rachel slips her hands under the waistband of his boxers, curling them around and tugging them past his erection, tossing them in the same general direction of his pants.

Rachel crawled back up the bed and swung a leg over Finn, straddling him with ease. Finn closed his eyes as her body made contact with his cock, rubbing herself over it a few times before Finn pried his eyes open and grabbed her hips.

"This is unfair," Finn said roughly.

"What?" Rachel asked, taken aback until Finn gestured at her shorts. "Oh." She grinned a bit, sliding off of Finn and hooking her own hands under the waistband.

"Wait," Finn said, moving closer and covering her hand with his own. "I want to do it." Finn said, gently pushing Rachel's hands out of the way and slowly tugging the shorts and underwear down, down, down her hips and legs and knees and tossing them to the side.

"Oh, Finn," Rachel moaned as he teased his way up her calves, tickled the backs of her knees, and kneaded her tight thighs until she began thrusting lightly against the air.

"Rachel, I'd really like to -"

"Yes!" Rachel agreed quickly.

"You're still on the Pill, right?" Finn asked, leaning over her body to kiss her.

"Yeah," Rachel replied, her hips pressing into Finn's thigh. "Please, Finn-"

"You're sure?" Finn asked, tilting Rachel's face so they were eye to eye.

"Incredibly sure." Rachel nodded, reaching up to kiss Finn as she snakes her hand between their bodies and grasps him, stroking just a little.

"Oh, God! Rachel!" Finn groaned, maneuvering himself so he was over her, inches above her.

"Finn, yes," Rachel said as he lowered himself, putting his hand over hers as she guided him into her.

Rachel groaned loudly as Finn pressed all the way into her and she felt his arms shake as he held himself still above her.

"Finn-"

"You okay?" Finn asked.

"God, yes," Rachel replied.

"I'm going to move now."

"Good." Rachel closed her eyes as Finn rocked into her, then out, then in again, a few more times and Rachel slide her hand between them.

"Nu-uh," Finn said, withdrawing and catching Rachel's hand as he kneeled in front of her.

"Finn?" Rachel asked, confused as Finn repositioned himself to enter here.

"Let me." Finn said, pressing into her and holding himself up with a hand on the wall while the other swirled around her clit.

"Oh, God," Rachel moaned. "Finn, God, feels so good." Rachel said as Finn began thrusting into her shallowly. Finn twisted and teased her clit until she cried about.

"Finn, God, I came." Rachel said as Finn dropped to lay on top of her. "Did you?"

"N-no," Finn replied, still but still inside her. "I wanted to make sure-"

"Finn, I want you to cum." Rachel said, staring into his eyes. She began to thrust her hips up to him and he reacted in kind, putting his arms on either side of her and meeting her thrusts. Rachel hooked a leg around him and encourage him to go faster and faster until his breath quickened, quickened, and his eyes shut and he thrust into her three times quickly, then rolled off to the side.

Rachel grinned as Finn panted, sprawled out next to her.

"That was-" She began.

"Amazing!" Finn said, turning towards her and grinning.


End file.
